


Revival of The Coven

by Jupiter48



Category: American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:59:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jupiter48/pseuds/Jupiter48
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the season finale of Coven. This is about how the Coven survives in the aftermath of everything that happened. Pretty boring description, but the story is good! Please read!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cordelia's POV

I let out a sigh of exhaustion as I open my bedroom door and walk in. This last week, Zoe, Queenie, and I have been interviewing all the young ladies who believe themselves to be descendants of the Salem witches. There were many girls who were imposters, but it was easy to sort out the real witches from them. In total, Miss Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies has accepted forty eight new witches, ranging from age 7-18. Fiona would be proud. At least that is what I would like to believe. I know she was a hard woman, but I would like to think that she would be proud that the Coven has grown so much in numbers. 

Since there are so many girls now, we had to clear out almost every empty bedroom in the house. We have three main halls that the girls sleep in. One hall is for girls ages 7-10, another hall is for girls ages 11-14, and the last hall is for girls ages 15-18. Each hall has four rooms, and each room is for each age group. So the seven year olds all share a room, the eight year olds all share a room, the nine year olds all share a room, and so on. Another hall is set aside for girls who are done with their schooling, but still wish to stay at the Academy. The last hall is for the Supreme and her council. Only three of the four rooms are taken in this hall. The largest room, the one meant for the Supreme, I gave to Zoe and Kyle, so that they can have more room for the two of them. Queenie and I occupy two of the other rooms, and one is left empty. 

That room should not be empty. Either Misty, Madison, or Myrtle should be in that room. Misty and Myrtle are greatly missed, and even Madison is as well. Even though she was arrogant and selfish, she was a powerful witch, and with our race so minuscule, it is sad to see anyone go.  
Shaking myself out of my thoughts, I sit down at the desk in my room, and start looking through the list of all the girls names. It is going to take a whole lot of getting used, with house being so full again. The list shows how many girls are in each age group, and a brief description of their appearances. 

After studying the list for a while, I hear a soft knock on my door, and get up to see who it is. A small girl, with curly blonde hair and big blue eyes stands in the doorway in her nightgown. Her eyes are red, as if she has been crying, and she clutches a pink blanket to her chest.

"Miss Cordelia?" She whimpers, "I miss my mommy."

I recall that her name is Ryanne, and she is seven years old, the youngest out of all the seven year olds.

"Come here sweetie," I gently pick her up, and carry her to my bed, and sit down, holding her cradle style in my arms. 

She immediately latches onto me, her arms tight around my neck. Her mother was horrified to find out that her daughter was a witch. She drove by the Academy, and literally threw Ryanne out of the car and sped off. Ryanne was taken in before all of the other girls, because who in their right mind would leave a seven year old out in the streets?

I rock her back and forth in my arms, thinking of a way to tell her that her mother is never coming back.

“Ryanne, you know that everyone in this house is your family now? And that we all love you very much? I know you miss your mother, but you are with us now, and we are your new family.” I stroke her curls out of her face.

“But you are going to hurt me!” She looks up at me, fear in her eyes.

“No! We would never ever hurt you, sweetheart. Why would you think that?” I ask, alarmed.

“Whenever I did something strange, my mommy would punish me. Usually she liked to burn me with her cigarettes.” She pulls up her shirt to reveal several circular scars on her stomach, the size of a cigarette.

Horrified, I pull her shirt down, and turn her in my arms so that she is facing me. “Ryanne, honey, we will NEVER hurt you. Those ‘strange things’ that you did, those were your powers. There is nothing wrong with you. You are a perfect little girl, and you should never let anyone tell you any different.” I kiss her forehead, then pull her against my chest.

She pushes back, looks me in the eyes, and puts one of her chubby little hands on my cheek. “You’re so nice Miss Cordelia. Will you be my new mommy?” She asks shyly.

As soon as she says it, I think of Myrtle. When I came to the Academy, I had asked if Myrtle would be my new mother. I knew the pain of having a terrible mother, and while it was not as bad as Ryanne’s situation, I knew of the love and affection she was craving.

With tears in my eyes, I nodded, “Of course sweetie. I will always be here for you, and so will Miss Zoe and Miss Queenie.”

She smiled and leaned towards me, and whispered in my ear, “I like you the best.”

I smile at her and hug her tightly once more. “Tomorrow are when classes begin. You will need to get your rest, so that you can try hard tomorrow.”

“Could I sleep in here for tonight?” She clutches onto me, obviously not wanting to go back to her room.

“Alright, but we have to go right to sleep. It’s a big day for everyone tomorrow.” I pull the covers back, and lay down in the bed, bringing Ryanne with me. She sighs happily, and cuddles up to me, laying her head on my chest.

Just as I am about to drift into unconsciousness, I hear Ryanne say, “I love you, Miss Cordelia.”


	2. List of All The New Witches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just the list that Cordelia was looking at in the previous chapter. This is a list of all the new witches at the Academy, with short descriptions of their appearances. All these characters belong to me, most are based off people I know in real life.

Seven Year Olds

1\. Ryanne Hostetler- small, somewhat chubby little girl. Curly blonde hair, and big blue eyes.  
2\. Bianca Kauffman- tall, light skinned black girl. Wild curly black hair, light brown eyes.  
3\. Jezebel Dorris- average, pale with lots of freckles. Wild red hair, green eyes.  
4\. Mallory Tright- tall, lightly tanned girl. Straight shoulder length blonde hair, blue eyes.  
5\. Rita Dewan- short, tanned girl. Short, almost bobbed blonde hair, blue eyes.

Eight Year Olds

1\. Nancy Mercer- tall, skinny girl. Long dark brown hair, brown eyes.  
2\. Alison Talbot- short, shy girl. Shoulder length brown hair, glasses, and blue eyes.  
3\. Sierra LaRue- average, tanned girl. Long blonde hair, hazel eyes.

Nine Year Olds

1\. Ashley Geerman- short, solid girl. Springy brown hair, shoulder length, dark brown eyes.  
2\. Cindy Johanson- short, chubby girl. Frizzy dark brown hair, light brown eyes.  
3\. Emily Wilcox- tall, athletic built girl. Long blonde hair, gray eyes.  
4\. Brianna Swain- tall, thin girl. Long brownish red hair, brown eyes. Identical twin to Becca.  
5\. Becca Swain- tall, thin girl. Long brownish red hair, light brown eyes. Identical twin to Brianna.

Ten Year Olds

1\. Ilyanna Forsynthe- average, very pale girl. Platinum blonde hair, light purple eyes.  
2\. Melika Clark- tall, hefty dark skinned black girl. Wild frizzy black hair, dark brown eyes.  
3\. Christina Rayford- tall, skinny girl. Light brown hair, brown eyes.  
4\. Maggie Otero- average, pale girl. Light brown hair, glasses, brown eyes.

Eleven Year Olds

1\. Skylar Bishop- short, chubby girl. Black hair, glasses, blue eyes.  
2\. Rose Pollock- average, athletic built girl. Blonde hair, hazel eyes.  
3\. Candalen Pemson- tall, pale girl. Frizzy black hair, brown eyes.

Twelve Year Olds

1\. Danica Murillo- small, shy girl. Jet black hair, waist length, brown eyes.  
2\. Elise Wolf- tall, smart girl. Light brown hair, green eyes.  
3\. Helen Martinez- small Hispanic girl. Long black hair, dark brown eyes.  
4\. Riley Kairik- tall, skinny girl. Shoulder length brown hair, glasses, brown eyes.

Thirteen Year Olds

1\. Sophie Pelson- short, quiet girl. Short blonde hair, glasses, blue eyes.  
2\. Penny Moreau- average, talkative girl.Long caramel brown hair, light brown eyes.  
3\. Jennifer Cyr- average height, heavy set girl. Shoulder length black brown hair, brown eyes.  
4\. Maija burns- tall, athletic built girl. Mid-back length hair, round face, green eyes.  
5\. Allyssa Norman- short, tanned girl. Shoulder length dirty blonde hair, brown eyes.

Fourteen Year Olds

1\. Eva Knapp- tall, athletic built girl. Long blonde hair, blue eyes.  
2\. Kimmy Hitcher- average, pale girl. Long red hair, some freckles, hazel eyes.  
3\. Vera Annesley- small, dainty girl, light dusting of freckles, very pale. Hip length blackish brown hair, bright green eyes.

Fifteen Year Olds

1\. Bethany Redding- tall, thick girl. Long blonde hair, blue eyes.  
2\. Gracie Derro- short, quiet girl. Long blonde hair, gray eyes.  
3\. Olenna Wyndham- small, frail girl. Light gingery brown hair, blue eyes.  
4\. Mila Compton- average, tanned, skinny girl. Long blackish brown hair, brown eyes.

Sixteen Year Olds

1\. Jamie Kutcher- tall, very tanned girl. Long dark brown hair, hazel eyes.  
2\. Brenna Carter- short, pale girl. Long black hair, green eyes.  
3\. Rhea Beaumanoir- short, pale, skinny girl. Long wavy black hair, ice blue eyes.  
4\. Celeste Bordel- average, athletic built girl. Shoulder length dark brown hair, brown eyes.

Seventeen Year Olds

1\. Kathryn Amnell- small, pale, skinny girl. Light blonde hair, blue eyes.  
2\. Rashel Quinn- tall, strong girl. Straight black hair, green eyes.  
3\. Audrey Myrick- average, pale girl. Wavy red hair, hazel eyes.  
4\. Erin Callaway- tall, skinny girl. Long light brown hair, brown eyes  
5\. Lana von Myren- tall, tanned girl. Long dark brown hair, brown eyes.

Eighteen Year Olds

1\. Evelyn Swanson- short, athletic built girl. Wavy dirty blonde hair, blue eyes.  
2\. Sadie Jansen- average, skinny girl. blonde hair, green eyes.  
3\. Amy Sykes- tall, tanned girl. Dark brown hair, brown eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Cordelia’s POV

I feel something shift beside me, and blink my eyes open to see Ryanne stirring beside me. I smile, and sit up. She opens her eyes and looks up at me.

“ ‘Mornin Miss Cordelia.” She snuggles up to me and wraps her arm around my waist.

“Good morning Ryanne. Did you sleep well?” I rub the sleep out of my eyes, and look at my clock.

“Yeah. I have to go potty. Can I use your bathroom?” She looks up at me, her eyes still half closed.

I nod and pull the covers down, giving her room to get out of the bed. Instead of getting out the bed, she disappears from beside me, and the bathroom door closes. Shocked, I jump a little.

“Ryanne?” I call cautiously.

“In here!” She answers, from behind the bathroom door.

I shake my head, and think for a couple minutes until she suddenly appears in front of me again.

“How did you do that?” I ask, as she sits beside me, and starts combing her fingers through her tangly hair.

“I don’t know. I just always do that. It’s cause I hate having to walk everywhere.” She shrugs, and continues running her fingers through her hair.

“What other things can you do?” I ask, curious. This little girl has just demonstrated one of the Seven Wonders, Transmutation.

“Well, one time when my mommy was about to burn me, I was really scared and accidentally set her dress on fire. But I promise, I didn't mean to! I didn't even touch her. I was just scared, and was looking at her dress, and it caught on fire. And I can move things. Like without touching them.” She looked at the blankets on the foot of the bed. They flew at us and wrapped themselves around us, just as the covers had been at night.

“Ryanne, do you know how powerful you are? Most witches can only demonstrate one or two of those powers. You, at seven years old, can demonstrate three of the Seven Wonders.” I pause, and look at the fireplace. “Can you light the fire in the fireplace?”

She turns her head to the fireplace, and squints at it, sort of making an angry face. The fire roars to life almost immediately.  
“What are the Seven Wonders?” She asks, confusion evident on her face.

“There are Seven Powers that make a witch the Supreme. They are Telekinesis, moving objects with your mind, Pyrokinesis, setting things on fire with your mind, Concilium, controlling other living creatures with your mind, Descensum, traveling into the netherworld and returning, Vitalum Vitalus, bringing back a living creature from the dead, Transmutation, moving somewhere by using your mind, and Divination, the ability to predict something. You, my dear, have shown me three of these talents. Never before have I seen a witch display so many Wonders at such a young age. You are very special Ryanne, and do not forget it.” I explain to her.

“Does that mean I’m the next Supreme?” Her eyes go wide.

“No, dear. But it means you are very powerful, and it is a possibility that you could be the next Supreme.” I smile at her.

“Well if I am, then you can just keep it. Cause you’re good at it.” She jumps out of the bed, and walks to the window, looking out.

“Being the Supreme isn’t something you can just give away, Ryanne. It is a very large responsibility, and you can not just shirk that enourmous of a job. But don’t worry about it sweetie, even if you are the next Supreme, you have years to learn how to manifest your powers. Right now, just focus on your classes, and work on learning how to use your powers properly.” I get up as well, and go to my dresser, and pull out my clothes for the day.

Setting them on the bed, I walk over Ryanne.

“Time to get ready for the day. Breakfast is in fifteen minutes. Go to your room and get dressed, alright?” I hold her hand and walk her to the door.

“Okay Miss Cordelia!” She says happily, and skips down the hall, and rounds the corner.

Shutting my door, I shake my head and walk to me bed. I’m in awe of little Ryanne’s powers. I have never seen such a young witch have such powers. I push it out of my mind, and grab my clothes and walk to the bathroom, preparing myself for the day.

Today is going to be interesting. The classes that we have are just like any other school, but they only go from 2nd to 12th grade. There are just a few extra classes added into the curriculum. Just as we hired more maids, we hired several teachers. 

After I finish getting ready, I take a deep breath and walk out of the bedroom. This is going to be a big day. I step out of the councils private hallway, and into the main hallway. Suddenly I am swarmed by girls of all ages, going from room to room, hall to hall, and talking and yelling to each other. 

I smile at each girl I make eye contact with, and head down to the kitchen for breakfast. This is going to take a while to get used to, but it is a nice feeling. It is impossible to feel empty, when this house is so full of life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment! Ryanne's name is pronounced just like Ryan. I will post a list of all the girls names later, just so it's there. This is my first fanfic for AHS: Coven. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
